


No Words Needed

by Omegathyst



Series: Autumn's Adventure [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Eating out, F/F, Hoof-Fucking, Kirins, Lesbian Sex, Loss of Virginity, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, silent sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omegathyst/pseuds/Omegathyst
Summary: Two days into the Kirins' vow of silence, Autumn Blaze is struck with her emotional heat cycle. Desperate to cool off some steam, she is faced with another Kirin with the same problem...





	No Words Needed

It was only two days since the village of Kirin had stepped into the Stream of Silence, and it was already driving Autumn Blaze up the wall. Or tree, so to speak.

One of Autumn’s favorite pastimes in the afternoon was conversing with the other Kirin about their future plans later that night, or in the following days to come. And if the orange-maned mare was so lucky, she’d bring one of her Kirin neighbors home for wine and love-making.

The second part was all Autumn could think about at the moment, especially with her hormones rampaging throughout her body. Despite the Stream of Silence’s ability to mute and suppress the Kirins’ emotions, it had no effect on the emotional toll of their heat cycles. Not even a magical stream could manipulate a mare’s needs, it seemed.

Autumn frantically looked to her left and right, hoping to see another Kirin in the same state as her. She sniffed the air, hoping to smell a scent different than her own. It was useless, all she could smell was her own heat cycle.

Autumn stomped her hoof, gritting her teeth. When the crowd of Kirin began to stare at her, she took off to hide behind a row of bushes behind a house. At her breaking point, Autumn rested her back against the bushes and shoved a hoof to her crotch, rapidly circling the tip of her hoof on her clit. The pleasure began hitting her hard, but when she opened her mouth to moan, no sounds came out. The only sound that could be heard was the shaking of the bushes and the moisture of her masturbating hoof.

Her movement seized when she spotted the owner of the house behind her: Rain Shine. The tall leader’s face appeared stoic, just like the other Kirin. Autumn felt her heart race, not knowing what to do, when Rain Shine gently grabbed her mane and pulled her to her hooves.

Autumn Blaze was rubbing the juices off her hoof when Rain Blaze beckoned her forward with a gesture of her own hoof. Autumn followed her leader into her house, wondering if she would be kicked out of the village.

When Rain Shine closed the door, Autumn Blaze looked at her with wide eyes, hoping it would convey some sort of regret or apology. Rain Shine shook her head, sitting on her haunches. Taking a cue, Autumn Blaze sat down as well.

Suddenly, Rain Shine’s stoic expression faded into a wide-eyed look. Autumn wasn’t sure what the problem was, until she smelled a strong waft of estrus in the air. And it wasn’t her own.

Autumn’s mouth hung wide open, as she pointed at her leader. Rain Shine nodded and confirmed her suspicions, spreading her legs open to reveal her own shiny wet pussy. Autumn felt her own pussy heating up at her leader’s invitation, and she stood up and approached Rain Shine.

Autumn leaned forward, gently licking Rain Shine’s clit. The tall Kirin placed her hooves into Autumn’s orange locks, pushing her further. Rain Shine then moved her hooves away and leaned forward, grabbing Autumn’s tail with her teeth, and then turning Autumn’s pussy to face her.

Autumn dug her tongue into her leader’s pussy like it was a buffet, losing control of her focus and pace. Rain Shine bucked her hips forward, using one of her hooves to fuck Autumn’s wet pussy. Autumn pulled her mouth away to take in the mind-blowing fucking that was happening to her. Remembering to pleasure her leader, Autumn licked one of her own hooves and started rubbing Rain Shine’s clit furiously.

Autumn’s face was pointed towards the ceiling, her eyes shut and her mouth hanging obscenely open. Her tongue rolled out to the side, she felt even more pleasure as Rain Shine yanked on her tail. Autumn used her free hoof to gesture to her mane, and was rewarded with a sharp tug on her locks.

Autumn felt the world of her troubles melt around her, having finally laid the leader of the village. She banged nearly every adult Kirin in her village, with the exception of Rain Shine. Perhaps her leader didn’t love her like the others did, but her act of intimacy was much appreciated in this dark time of silence.

Rain Shine pushed her hoof further into Autumn’s tunnel, using her free hoof to sharply smack her partner’s plump, pale ass cheek. Autumn eventually ceased her clit-play, using the tip of her hoof to break in her leader’s pussy. Unlike the rest of Autumn’s mare-lovers, Rain Shine’s pussy felt especially tight.

_Is she a virgin?_

The question added onto Autumn’s frustration of the things she may never know due to her vow of silence. After several more hoofings, Autumn squirted around Rain Shine’s hoof in orgasm, pulling her own hoof-tip out of her leader’s pussy. The orgasm that Autumn had felt was like no other, it felt like an earthquake in her mind and body, shaking her to her very core.

Towards the end of her orgasm, Autumn slumped to the ground. Her mare-cum still squirted out in small bursts, landing on Rain Shine’s stomach. Autumn was several seconds in her post-coital bliss when she realized that Rain Shine hadn’t cum yet. The young Kirin leaped to her hooves and stuck one of them back inside her leader’s pussy.

Jackhammering her leader, Autumn leaned her tongue forward and licked her own jizz off of Rain Shine’s stomach. Tense with pleasure, Rain Shine rested her head on Autumn’s shoulder and sank her teeth into her mane. Rain Shine kept bucking her hips in approval to Autumn’s hoof-fucking, and Autumn stepped up her game by using her other hoof to brush up against Rain Shine’s nipples.

Rain Shine felt her own orgasm take over, pushing Autumn Blaze onto the floor as she fell on top of her and subjected the orange-maned mare to loads of cum all over her body. Splashes of her cum landed on the carpet as well, and the two mares had finally warded their heat at bay. For now at least.

Autumn stared at the mare on top of her, who was slowly catching her breath. Trapped between Rain Shine’s long limbs, Autumn grinned.

In that moment of post-orgasm, Autumn Blaze felt less alone.


End file.
